RNBW Vol 1
by Mini the Mighty
Summary: One has a temper, One wants a new life, One carries the weight of her name, and One carries the weight of her skin, And they’re all on the same team. Someone really didn’t think that through. Set two years before RWBY. Set in Haven.


Fire Trailer

Night loomed over the city of Mistral, a cold wind blew that made most shiver and wrap their jackets around themselves a little bit tighter. In this cold we find a teen, around the age of seventeen. She had on a black leather jacket and jeans, while a long pole seemed to be latched to her back. The most vibrant thing about her was the pair of blood red eyes inside in her skull.

She leaned against a wall, smoking a cigarette that gave off an orangish glow. All seemed calm until, "Faunus fucker! You're a waste of humanity," The girl raised an eyebrow as she turned to her left, seeing a faunus boy and a human boy surrounded by a bunch of men. The human boy was getting the tar kicked out of him while the Faunus boy was held back. Tears in his eyes.

Sighing the girl threw her cigarette onto the ground before stomping on it. She didn't want to be the cause of another fire. Walking over to the group she calmly put her hands into her jacket pockets before opening her mouth, "Sorry for interrupting you all, I'm looking for directions to Douche Land United and you guys seem like you would know,"

Everyone snapped their heads towards the girl, taking the attention off the human boy who was bruised pretty badly. "Get lost little girl," One of the men growled. His fist already curled.

"Like I said, I already am," The girl smirked as the men seemingly got more frustrated with her intrusion. Taking out a cigarette she gestured to the man, "Hey you got a lighter, I kind of want a smoke,"

The man getting even more frustrated with her than picked her up by the jacket, "Look kid get the fuck out of here before we teach you a lesson,"

His spit splattered on the girls face who just sighed, wiping it off. Before kicking him where the sun don't shine and using him as a launching pad to do a backflip before landing on the ground. The man groaned in pain, hunched over. The girl shook her head, before grabbing her now broken cigarette off the ground. Huffing she threw back on the ground before sinking into a fighting position.

At this point the man had somewhat recovered and he was now filled with rage, "You're gonna regret that brat,"

"Am I though?" Now all the men's attention was on her, leaving the two boys a chance to escape. They took it but not before giving a small nod in thanks, running off with the faunus boy supporting his love. The girl smiled, before a punch brought her back to reality.

"Fuck," She spit blood as she got up from the ground narrowly dodging another hit from one of the other men. All and all she counted four guys and one of her. This would be fun, "How about we even the odds," She slowly reached into her jacket pocket, taking out a small lighter. "You bring six more guys and maybe you stand a chance,"

"You're one cocky bitch," The main man growled. Slowly cracking his fist before stomping forwards towards her. The other men grinned as they surrounded her cracking their own fist. "Now we're gonna teach you some manners," Than they advanced.

But if the idiots had paid any attention whatsoever they would have noticed the fact that she didn't seem afraid of what was about to happen. Actually she was smirking and her eyes seemed to be filled with a certain type of giddiness. A type of giddiness that would fill anyone with fear.

"Be my guest, My foster mom's have been trying for years," Than with those final words she flipped out her lighter, "But I think you're not going to have much luck with that," Than with a flick a tiny flame lit it up. Right before the flame grew and grew.

One of the men's eyes widened in realization. There was only one family that could manipulate fire that well, but everyone thought that family was dead. "Holy shit, You're a-"

"Names Marron Rink mother fuckers,"

The next day police would find four men tied up, slightly burned. A note stating their crimes.


End file.
